Category talk:Hidden Categories
Rename I'm not sure if you guys are aware so I'll say it here. If you want to capitalize this category, an admin must edit [[MediaWiki:Hidden-category-category]] and capitalize it. Then we have to do exactly what we do with normal categories, delete this one and make a new one named Hidden Categories, replace the links and poof. 10:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, let's do it then. 01:48, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Why do you want to mess with the automatic categories? They just are the way they are. 02:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I agree with DP, we don't have to delete and create a new one for a minor issue such as this. It's not really necessary. 03:29, October 28, 2013 (UTC) It's not messing up if you do it right. I've done this on many wikis so if you do what I said nothing will be messed up. 07:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) If you CAN mess up and mess it up bad, then it's not worth it. Especially since nobody cares. 07:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) All of that just to change a c to a C? Not worth it. 07:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I guess nobody here knows what a bot is. [[User:SeaTerror|SeaTerror]] ([[User talk:SeaTerror|talk]]) 09:17, October 28, 2013 (UTC) No, no, we don't need to change the category in the pages, as long as an admin edits the mediawiki page all we have to do is make a category and simply '''refresh''' the pages. 09:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Nothing will be broken. Let's keep things consistent and do it. 14:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) And what would happen to the Wiki if we don't? What does capitalizing that do to help us make the Wiki a better place for the editors and community? 18:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Creates consistency, which is always nice to have. Do you have a reason for opposing it? How does changing it hurt the wiki, and stop it from being a better place? This is a behind the scenes type of deal, and if it can easily be fixed, then why not do it? 18:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) And if you think I suggested that in order to edit whore, Id like yo remind you that we will have to make merely two edits. one in the mediawiki page by an admin and another to create the new category. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. 19:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, you're taking nit-picking to a whole other level. We don't have to change everything that doesn't comply with your OCD tendencies. Just accept that nothing's perfect. If you have a problem with how the automatically generated categories are done, then take it out on central and not us. Consistency isn't everything, and it's high time you realized that. Check yourselves before you wreck yourselves even further. 20:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Nobody is nitpicking. We just want consistency (explain why consistency is bad). You still aren't addressing that this a 2 edit process, and that changing it will not hurt the wiki in any way, shape, or form. 20:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC) This is the DEFINITION of nitpicking. You're making a big deal over minor details. Consistency is important when it's on an actual page that's meant to be read. When it's on something like this, where regular readers aren't meant to read, the tiny details matter less and less. Consistency isn't bad, but wasting time is annoying. How about when you become admins, you can change it yourselves? 20:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I guess Nada still doesn't know what a bot is. Which dictionary definition would you like me to link? [[User:SeaTerror|SeaTerror]] ([[User talk:SeaTerror|talk]]) 20:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Nada, I don't think you're reading what Staw is saying at all. Explain how 2 edits wastes any time at all. I'd say people opposing it are wasting time since they're basically arguing to keep it the same for no reason at all. 21:06, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Can we get someone with a bot to post here before we even consider this? Without a bot this is a lot of effort for nothing. 16:34, October 29, 2013 (UTC) We don't need bot, you dont understand we won't replace the category. The mediawiki page will replace it by itself. 16:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) What we're opposing, Gal, is your hyper-organized rampage. This has nothing to do with who does it or how, so stop acting like a bot will solve everything when you're ignoring what's right smack in front of you. 17:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Please give me a single reason why you oppose this change? It's merely two edits. 17:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, because 2 categories is definitely "hyper organized". Personal issues with people should not influence your decisions on talk pages. 18:55, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow, what's this fuss all about? You need to seriously chill out, guys. This is a perfectly valid change and it's pretty simple to do… The only reason it's discussed here is that SHL couldn't do it himself. Had he had the rights, he would have done it and nobody would have given the slightest damn. Anyway it's done now. Thanks SHL, I thought about doing it for years, but didn't know how. Well, thank you sff for finally taking care of this. Indeed, this change didn't even need a discussion. 16:09, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks sff. 23:14, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Page history of former Category:Hidden categories